


Dancing in the Twilight

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Budding Romance, Cute, Dancing, First Kiss, Flirting, Happy Ending, M/M, Rubbish ahead, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Farram is quietly crushing on Ornstein until Gwynevere gives him a hand.
Relationships: Lord Gwyn's Firstborn/ Dragonslayer Ornstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Dancing in the Twilight

The moment Ornstein entered the great hall several heads turned. His golden armor shown like the sun in the flickering candlelight. The cool snarling visage of his helmet was made even more fierce by his blood red mane trailing behind him. He moved like a predator, graceful and elegant. He strolled through the room as if it was empty, paying no mind to the stares and awe struck whispers.

Farram's gaze lingered on his knight long after he took up his post next to a column along the wall. Perhaps a little too long because a moment later he felt the Dragonslayer's gaze piercing him. He felt his cheeks begin to flush, the gentle golden aura surrounding him growing slightly brighter. He played it off with a smile, pretending it was joy and not the butterflies in his stomach.

He could handle anything from dragon fire to Lord Gwyn's wrath. But his nerves crumbled to dust in Ornstein's presence. At least he could distract himself with a drink for a while. Picking his cup up from the table he took a sip of his ale, the brief lull of silence ended as the musicians began another song. The crowd of knights and royals danced in the center of the room. From his throne Lord Gwyn sat contentedly taking in the scene. He enjoyed being the center of attention, especially after a victory.

Truth be told Farram really didn't want to be here. But it was his father's will that he attend such formal events. One day he would take the throne and be expected to participate and host these events himself. As the hours passed he repeatedly drained his mug of ale, and as the alcohol soothed his nerves he found himself watching Ornstein again. He remained statue still, if not for his breathing he would blend in with the other decorative statues in the hall. He could almost sense the boredom radiating off of him from where he sat.

A musical chuckle sounded from next to him. "You needn't stare so long brother. He shall not vanish if you look away." Gwynevere said softly from his left. "As if you should talk, you've been staring at Flan all night. It's a miracle you haven't burned holes in him yet." Farram teased. The sun princess rolled her eyes as she sipped her drink. She idly swirled her wine around in her glass as her gaze flickered between her brother and his knight.

"You should ask him for a dance." She said quietly. Farram's head turned so quickly to look at her it drew the attention of a few nearby. "You're crazy! I can't do that!" He hissed quietly. "Says my war god brother that fells dragons single handedly." Gwynevere shot back. Looking off into the crowd she caught Flan standing near the drink table idly watching the dancers. Twirling her curls with her fingers she sent a wink his direction. The young fire god's face went as red as his hair. "Brother, this is your chance for conquest." Gwynevere whispered as she stood from the table.

All eyes were glued on the radiant goddess as she nimbly navigated the crowd to the dance floor. A slow waltz began just as she greeted Flan with a curtsy. Even Lord Gwyn was watching her intently, for a few moments he could move unseen. The second he stood from the table Ornstein looked his direction, with a quick hand signal the knight abandoned his post to follow his Lord.

Taking a side door they walked to a courtyard outside. It was lined with tall hedges for privacy and dimly lit from torches near the entry. "I've had my fill of socializing for the evening. And you looked near dead from boredom." Farram grinned as his knight fell in step beside him. "I was having a nice nap actually." Ornstein replied with sarcasm. Farram felt his nerves slowly creeping back again, he almost wasn't sure he would do it.

Casually sitting on a nearby bench he watched as Ornstein removed his helmet, his long hair spilled down his shoulders as he set his helmet by his feet. His emerald eyes were watching him with interest, his expression placid and unreadable. The music in the hall was slowly winding down which meant another dance was about to begin. Farram rose slowly and moved to stand before his knight, his heart was threatening to burst from his rib cage. "Ornstein?" He asked lowly so his voice wouldn't shake. The knight arched an eyebrow in curiosity, "Yes, my Lord?" He replied unphased.

"Would you dance with me?" For a moment he felt the whole world grind to a halt. He held his breath as he waited for an answer. Ornstein's lips curved in a small smile, his eyes twinkled in amusement. Standing he gave his Lord a courtly bow, "I'd be honored to dance with you." The Dragonslayer's slender hand guided his larger one to his waist, the other to his shoulder.

A lively tune from Catarina began to play. The lion knight's movements were fluid and slow, guiding him along skillfully. He was just as graceful on the dance floor as he was in battle. Every step was sure and confident. It didn't take long for Farram's nerves to melt away and was replaced with bliss. Together they twirled round and round as one song led into another. By the end of the night Ornstein was holding him close with his arms wrapped around his waist and his cheek resting against his chest.

The great hall grew quiet which meant that guests were departing. "We should part for now. It would be unwise to be seen together like this." Ornstein said quietly as he looked up at his Lord. With some reluctance he stepped away to pick up his helmet and tuck it under his arm. "When will I see you again?" Farram asked as his smile faded. "Whenever you wish, I am your knight after all." Ornstein answered.

With a half grin he reached up on his tip toes and placed a gentle kiss to Farram's cheek. Ornstein turned to walk away as a radiant burst of sunlight turned the courtyard from night to day. Up above in the cathedral Gwynevere stood by the window of the sanctuary, quietly chuckling at her brother's joyful outburst. Nearby Knight Artorias and Lady Ciaran were keeping watch.

The assassin looked up at the knight with her arms crossed. "Pay up!" She said flatly. Wordlessly Artorias reached into a pouch on his belt and handed her a stack of gold coins. "There goes my beer money. Drink one for Ornstein, won't you?" The wolf knight asked quietly. Ciaran rolled her eyes under her mask with a smirk.


End file.
